


Concerning Cake

by TiffanyF



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes talks about cake. Watson worries. Sex ensues. Bad pun at the end. PWP here. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerning Cake

The fog lay heavy on London when Holmes and Watson finished their supper and leaned back in their chairs. “Have you ever considered cake, Watson?” Holmes asked as he lit his pipe.

“Cake?” Watson asked, puzzled. He’d been worried about Holmes for the past few days as he hadn’t had a client or case and the endless lethargy was wearing on his friend. Normally he was able to offer some distraction to Holmes in ways they had only recently discovered, but the detective had been lost in a world of his own and Watson had been hesitant to invade.

“Yes, Watson, cake,” Holmes said. “It starts out in liquid form and yet when heat is applied properly it becomes a solid that is light and fluffy and joy to eat with cream. It is also one of the rare foods that tastes better cold rather than hot. And you can find surprises in it.”

Watson stood and moved to lock the door to the sitting room and the side entry to Holmes’s bedroom. “I think, old man, I need to examine you,” he said walking back in. “Do I even want to know what surprises you think you can find in cake?”

“Fruits and nuts, chocolate chunks and even sauces if the cook is talented enough,” Holmes said. “But I have to say that vanilla cake with cream is probably my favorite. Chocolate is too strong and anything overly fancy is too sweet.”

“Then why have you never mentioned this to Mrs. Hudson?” Watson asked. He put his hand on Holmes’s forehead to check for a fever. “If you enjoy it so much, then we could have it for dessert on occasion.”

“I am ahead of you, Watson.” Holmes batted his friend’s hand away and lifted the lid of a large serving dish. Two slices of cake and a large bowl of heavily whipped cream sat there looking innocent. “As you see, Mrs. Hudson has surpassed herself. The cake is light and airy, baked to perfection and yet, I find that I cannot bring myself to enjoy it.”

“Why not?” Watson asked. “It looks perfect, as you say. A wonderful end to an equally wonderful meal.” He sat down next to Holmes and dipped a finger into the cream. “Lightly sweetened and wonderfully cool.”

Holmes broke off a piece of the cake, dipped it in the cream and held it to Watson’s mouth. The other took it with a smile and his eyes closed in delight as he chewed and swallowed. “Perfect,” he said licking the remains of the cream off his lips. “You really should try a bite, Holmes.”

“As much as I enjoy cake, Watson, I find that I have another idea for the evening,” Holmes smiled. “Could I trouble you to move to your chair and lean back?”

“What are you planning?” Watson asked. 

“Something that I believe you will enjoy,” Holmes replied. “I heard you lock the doors, so I believe we will not be disturbed for some time.”

Watson started to understand what Holmes was talking about and moved to his chair quickly. He was glad that Holmes was starting to come out of his black mood and was looking forward to whatever his friend had planned for the evening. “Is there anything I need to remove before I get too comfortable, Holmes?” he asked.

“Your jacket, cuffs and collar, if you want,” Holmes replied doing the same. He draped his coat over his desk chair and rolled up his sleeves. Watson was relieved to see no new puncture marks on his friend’s arms and realized that was the real reason Holmes had done it. He slipped off his coat and put it on the sofa. His collar and cuffs followed and he sat down in his chair, kicking off his shoes as well. Holmes noticed and flashed him a quick smile. “Excellent, Watson,” he said.

“Thank you, Holmes,” Watson replied. “Be sure to cover the cake so it doesn’t dry out. It would be a shame to waste it.”

Holmes picked up the bowl of cream and re-covered the cake slices. “Indeed it would, my dear Watson,” he agreed. “Especially as this is as fine a cake as I have come across in a number of years.” 

Watson found his breathing sped up when Holmes approached him and leaned forward when his friend knelt down. His hands slid into the perfectly styled hair and pulled Holmes in for a kiss. Holmes set the dish of cream down quickly and moved in so his chest was touching Watson’s, mouth opening to allow Watson’s tongue space to move. Watson was quick to take advantage of the invitation. He tilted his head to make the exploration a little easier and slipped his tongue over Holmes’s several times before running it over the roof of Holmes’s mouth. Watson was still amazed at how the simple action made the self described thinking machine moan and go limp in his arms. Watson moaned himself when one of Holmes’s thin hands slid along the zipper of his slacks and up to his belt.

“You will forgive me for using the cream,” Holmes murmured against Watson’s lips. “But I believe this is a far better use for it. The cake wouldn’t be able to enjoy it as we shall.”

“Holmes, I find it hard to believe that cake enjoys anything,” Watson replied. He gasped as his zipper was lowered and cool fingers slipped into the opening. Watson undid his belt and the button of his trousers to allow Holmes a little more room to work. He closed his eyes when Holmes drew his erection out into the open and leaned down to press a soft kiss to the tip. 

Holmes scooped up some of the cream on his fingers and coated Watson’s erection with it. He licked his fingers quickly and then wrapped them around the base of the cock in front of him and smiled softly. His insistence over the past few days of being left alone had been for this reason alone. He knew that Watson enjoyed the new touches they had been sharing, but wanted his friend to be slightly deprived so there would be less of a battle over trying something new. 

“Holmes,” Watson muttered when he felt the coolness coat him. “This is hardly proper.”

“You’re right,” Holmes agreed. “I should clean you up, shouldn’t I?”

Watson’s head fell back with a moan when Holmes licked up the underside of his erection, taking both sweetened cream and some of the fluid that had started to leak from the head of Watson’s erection. He repeated the cleaning caress several times until he had most of the sweet cleaned up and then he took the head in his mouth and started sucking. Watson’s hands took on a life of their own and tangled in Holmes’s hair, messing it up in spite of the pomade that Holmes had used that morning. In response Holmes started to move his hand as he sucked, sending waves of sensation through Watson’s body and pulling a climax from him much faster than he would have liked.

“You need to learn to allow for time, Holmes,” Watson murmured as he was cleaned up. “Fast is not always the best in these situations.”

“My apologies, my dear Watson,” Holmes replied with a wry grin. “I can see that there is still much you can teach me.”

“I shall be honored,” Watson said. “But, for now, I believe it best for us to become presentable again so Mrs. Hudson doesn’t become suspicious and I’ll attend to you later.”

“It is probably for the best,” Holmes agreed. “And we still have to eat the cake that awaits us on the table.”

Watson started to fix his clothes and looked at his friend. He knew that Holmes had to have been equally as affected by their contact, but it was impossible to tell by looking at him. “Holmes,” he said, “why were you talking about cake earlier? Was it just a way to lead into this rather unorthodox encounter?”

“Oh my dearest Watson,” Holmes smiled. He fixed his collar and turned back to his friend. “You’re the one who is fond of reporting that I always consider trifles.”


End file.
